Messed up love
by ellenong
Summary: Korra is forced to move from the comfort of her old home into the bright lights of Republic City. At her new school, she meets Mako and they instantly connect. Facing problems with her life and drama at school, will Mako ever be able to show her what love truly is? Will she ever learn to let go of her grief and accept the love she deserves? AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

I woke up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the clock.

SHIT SHIT SHIT. 7:06? I'M GOING TO BE LATE.

I jumped out of bed like a ninja and bolted to the bathroom, grabbing the towel that was hanging on the back of my door on the way out. I ran into the bathroom, peeled off my clothes and chucked them onto the tiled floor.

I hoped into the shower and turned the running water on. Almost instantly, the hot water trickled down my face and down my spine sending shivers throughout my whole body. The hot steam rising relaxed my tensed muscles and I could feel myself melting into the warm water.

After what seemed to be only a few short minutes, which was actually 20 minutes, I pulled myself out of the shower to the cold chilly breeze flowing in and out through the window. I briskly walked back to my room to search for a clean set of clothes that was fashionable for the first day of school. But all I found in my wardrobe, was a couple of sweatshirts and shorts. I looked around in my room looking for some suitable clothes for the day to no end and found myself only wrapped up in a towel.

I quickly rushed out of my room, climbed down the stairs and went out to the backyard. I grabbed the first set of clean clothes I saw - a grey mustache cropped t-shirt and some faded light blue ripped denim shorts. I scrambled back up to my room, chucked on the clothes as quickly as I could, grabbed my trusty brown satchel studded shoulder bag and my beige/apricot coloured jeffrey Campbell litas.

I ran back down the stairs, grabbed my house and car keys before running out the door. I briskly walked over to my car, regretting the decision not to bring a jacket along. The chilly misty winds whipped past my bare skin and left my body shuddering, in spiteful hopes of warming up.

I hopped into the drivers seat, and threw my bag onto the passengers seat which landed with a loud thud. I stuck the keys into the ignition and turned on the car. It kicked off with a roar then followed by a loud bang.

I threw my hands up in defeat as I climbed back out into the cold temperature outside. I opened up the hood of the car and looked at the engine. There was steam rising up and from then, I knew the engine was busted.

I slammed the hood back onto the car, walked over to the passenger side and grabbed my bag from the seat.

Oh great, I have to walk to school on the first day. This day just gets better and better.

...

To make matters worse, it was raining. So now I was drenched, completely drenched. My clothes were soaking and my feet were now swooshing around in a puddle of rainwater contained in my shoes. The water dripping down from my side bangs, landed on my cheeks with a splash and then slid down to my chin leaving a trail of moisture behind.

I dragged my feet behind me unconsciously, scraping the ground with the tips of my shoe. The water swirled and clung onto the fabric of the heels, while I clunked my way through the pouring rain and towards the school.

I could finally make out the sign, only visible when I squinted in that direction. I brought my hand up to my eyebrows to cover my eyes. It was hard to see with the water droplets on my eyelashes dripping down every time I blinked.

'Republic City High School' it read.

"Huh." I sighed, it was a relief to be able to spot the school from this menacing rain. I quickly ran inside, avoiding the rain. Although I was already wet, I didn't want it to get even more soaked, or worse, sick.

I growled at the stupid rain, at the stupid morning I've had. First, my alarm clock fails to wake me on the day I need it most, then I climb out of the shower to find that I have no clean clothes! Then I'm locked in the house and my car breaks down! To make my day even worse than it already is, it started to rain, pour, drenching, soaking me on my walk here. Why was this happening to me?

I briskly picked my books up from my locker, dropping my bag inside and walked to the designated classroom - which I might say, I had no clue, whatsoever, about its whereabouts. I was clueless, lost, like a person stumbling their way through the desert.

I looked around at my surroundings, I was definitely in the maths department. There were maths signs, competitions signups and posters plastered over the wall, decorating it in a thick coat of maths related papers.

I found my way through the corridor with help from a few snickering freshmans. I hated the fact that I had to ask them. I hated freshmans, they were always so annoying and so immature. I huffed out a few short breaths before returning my centre of focus back onto finding the right classroom.

I arrived at the door, only to find it wide open, with the teacher, a very frustrated looking teacher - might I add, scolding at the students while waving his hands wildly in the air, trying to prove a point I assumed.

I knocked on the door lightly, trying not to disturb the class. A few students noticed me by the door but did nothing to invite me in, instead they shot me looks, glances of pure (hate?). I had done nothing to provoke them, hell! I had never even met them before. And before I knew it, I was shooting them fiery glances back in their direction. They were taken back for a moment, scowling at me before turning their attention back to the clearly annoyed teacher.

I knocked again, this time louder, annoyed with the lack of response. Only one person raised their head to look in my direction. One look into his golden coloured, amber-like irises made my heart skip a beat, all hatred in my body poured out. His black ebony hair was slicked back into a spike at the top of his head, he had soft yet high cheek bones, making him look incredibly handsome. His lips, were the second most captivating facial feature, with his fiery eyes being the first. They looked soft, moist, yet I could see they were slightly chapped underneath, I could've sworn that I saw them curve into the slightest smile. I let my eyes wander, roaming all over his clothed body. He was wearing a red polo shirt, with black jeans and red converses.

He raised his eyebrows at the sight that I was basically eye raping him with his clothes on. I looked away and blushed. My hair sweeping to the left side of my face, blocking the boy from my line of sight. It was at that moment when the teacher finally tuned around and noticed me.

"Oh! You must be Korra!" He clasped his hands together and a smile formed at his lips.

"Um yeah." I muttered. Realizing my mistake, I cleared my throat an answered again. "I mean, yes sir."

"Perfect! We have a full house." He sounded excited, what for, I did not know.

I finally willed myself to take another look at the handsome boy. He was looking at me, staring actually, his mouth slightly agape. Another blush found it's way up to my already red cheeks and I could feel my palms getting sweaty just by his presence.

"Well Korra, take a seat next to Mako there." Mr Noatak instructed, pointing over to where the boy was seated.

I nodded and quickly obliged, shuffling to my seat, trying desperately not to draw anymore unwanted attention to myself. Once I sat down, I could feel his eyes burning a hole on the left side of my face shadowed by my hair.

"So Korra, ey?"

At the mention of my name slipping from his lips, I instantly went flustered and short of breath. My heart began to race, beating at 200bpm. My heart yearned for him, for my lips to come crashing down on his. My head told me to turn around and look him in the eye, but something stopped me. Was I nervous? Nervous because of a boy?

I was grateful for the thin layer of hair that separate us at that moment, the delicate layer that prevented him from seeing me so vulnerable, so weak and at his mercy.

* * *

_A/N: So this story will mainly be written in Korra's Point of view and if not, Mako's and that will be written for your convenience. _


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend or girl friend?

**Chapter 2: Girlfriend or girl friend?**

I ran out the classroom, leaving the other students trailing behind me. I couldn't take another look at that boy, I mean, look what happened the first glance? I had just spent the worst hour of the worst day sitting next to an attractive boy that I couldn't even bring myself to talk to?

What is wrong me! Come on Korra! It's just a freaking boy!

I mentally yelled out in frustration as I smacked my forehead repeatedly. I kept walking as quickly as I could without drawing any attention to myself, but that doesn't seem to work when you're the new kid. Everyone's line of vision just follows you around like a lost puppy, you can't even escape one measly glance. Everywhere I went, every moment of the day, every class I was in, everyone in the school, gave me weird glances. I just wasn't used to all this attention, it made me want to rip my hair out from my scalp.

I heard footsteps behind me and that's when some intruded on my pesky thoughts. I sighed in defeat, everyone had already welcomed me into this school with nasty glances, so what did this person want from me now? I spun around on my left foot and was met by a broad chest. Wow was this person tall.

I raised my eyes up to the persons face and found myself looking at the same handsome boy. I was met with a cocky smile plastered on his face. I smirked at his over-confidence and was about to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Hey, you didn't look particularly happy to be there this morning, was there something wrong? I mean, you didn't talk to me, at all. And you looked like you were about to snap someone's neck when they looked at you. So, what's with that, _Korra_?" He slurred out my name and his grin widened even more. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and opened my mouth for a reply.

"Yes, something's wrong, _Mr Hotshot_." I slurred his nickname just like how he did for mine, "I hate it when people look at me, just because I have tanner skin than most people here and just because I'm new doesn't give them a reason to stare. I hate all this attention, it happens every time I move schools!" I threw my hands up in defeat and tapped my feet irritated from the conversation I got caught in.

"Well, _Korra_. It's better to be known as the 'new girl' than to be ignored completely. Isn't it?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows inconspicuously.

"I guess so-"

"Mako." He interjected before I could make up another nickname for him.

"Okay, _Mako_. Do you like strangers eye you everywhere you walk? Do you get girls snickering and gossiping about you everywhere you go? Do you get random guys basically eye raping you when you stride past? Okay, no – you're a guy so maybe not the last part." He chuckled at that last part.

"They only basically undress you with their eyes because you're the only person here in this school who is remotely interesting and naturally beautiful. And as for the girls, they're just jealous." He answered with honesty. I was surprised by his answer, did he really just say I was interesting? And beautiful? This guy, I had just known him for an hour and we barely even spoke! And now, I was speechless.

"I, Um, Uh, I, G-G-Guess. So." I stuttered out. When the words come out in broken slurs, I covered my mouth in realization that I was left speechless by his reply. The thought of him saying I was beautiful left me blushing and cheeks reddening.

"Well it's true, _Korra._" He chuckled at my expression.

I had finally gathered all my misplaced thoughts together and cleared my throat. "Okay, _Mako_. Whatever you say."

I turned around, not wanting to talk to this guy again. I mean, he was handsome and all but he was seriously weird. Like who would say that to the new girl that he had just met an hour earlier? Was that a typical thing for a person to say to another when they've barely even known each other for more than an hour?

Had he really meant it?

I felt someone person grab my wrist and scowled at the person. I spun around once again to find myself face to face with the same guy.

"What do you want now?" I scowled at him.

"Nothing, uh, nothing important, but do you maybe want to grab coffee with me sometime, maybe, afterschool?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck almost awkwardly while flexing out his biceps. From my angle, I could see his clearly defined muscles and I must say - they were seriously eye-catching. I couldn't bring myself to look away and when I did, I saw him smirking at my expression. My already red cheeks flustered even more and I felt my breathing pattern quicken.

"Uh sure, _Mr Hotshot_." I answered unsurely before looking away. "I uh, just got to go now. I guess, I'll see you later."

"Ko-" He was interrupted when someone shouted out his name.

"MAKO!" There it goes again, I looked around to find a boy bounding down the hallway with a similar grin on his face. He looked oddly familiar, his black inky hair that was slightly curly at the top, with his luscious green eyes and his slightly chubby cheeks.

He came to a skidding halt before us. Out of breath, he was panting quickly, with his back hunched over and hands on his knees holding his entire upper body weight that was resting upon them. Once he regained his breath, he looked up and waved at us.

"Mako, I was just looking for you becau-" he was cut off when Mako raised his hand and pointed his finger towards me. I waved back unsurely and gave a slight smile when the other boy turned his attention to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

I saw his smile grow bigger as he came skipping towards me and held out a hand. "I'm Bolin. And I'm guessing you've already met my brother."

"Kor-"

"Korra. That's Korra." Mako interrupted once again. What was with all these interruptions? I frowned at this but that was quickly changed back into a smile when the boy with the green eyes pulled me into a massive hug.

He released me slowly when he heard me wheezing for air and quickly muttered an apology before turning his attention back to his brother.

"Hey bro. I didn't know you got yourself another girlfriend. It's been ages!" The boy, who I assumed was his younger brother, exclaimed while throwing his big bulky toned arms around his brother. "I thought after what happened and all, with your last, um, girl that you would never date. I mean, you swore to that. And you got yourself a pretty one too. I'm so happy for you!"

Okay, this was weird. He thought I was Mako's girlfriend, why would he think that? Were we standing really close? Was it because we were looking in each other's eyes so intently? And why did he say that Mako said he swore never to date again? What was with that? There's so many questions, all running through my mind at 1000km per hour.

I was about to open my mouth to reassure the younger brother that we weren't dating and that we weren't girlfriend and boyfriend but Mako beat me to that.

"Uh, Bo... She's not my girlfriend." Mako concluded. He looked away, not meeting either of our eyes. I saw the excitement in Bolin's eye drop and his facial expression growing sad.

Now it was officially awkward.

"Friends. Just friends Bolin." I said with a small reassuring smile, trying desperately trying to lift the mood.

The silence was eating me alive, there were so many questions, so many unanswered questions. I wanted to open my mouth again to question the two brothers but thought better of myself to not pry into their personal life. After all, I had only met Mako over an hour ago and I had only just met his brother. But there was something, something hidden, unspoken between the two and I wanted to find out. I yearned for all the answers to the questions but I restrained myself and took control over my shaking body.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I just thought that you two were together, considering... yeah." Bolin replied slowly, trying to break the awkwardness between the three of us, to no avail.

"It's fine. Seriously, its cool." I stated. Neither of them answered so I decided this was my cue to leave.

"Um, I've got to go now." I said slowly pointing down the hallway I was originally going to walk down. "Bye Bolin, Mako, I'll see you later, afterschool, maybe?" I said one last time before turning on my heels to leave for my next class. As I walked away, all I could hear was the two brothers muttering something or rather bickering.

This day started as the worst day ever, then it got really weird but now I'm not so sure. At least I had friends, right?

* * *

_A/N: I would just like to say, I am so glad to be back! I'm back on my macbook so I'm ready to write more chapters. I've got a new chapter of this and A new world out already. I'm like a writing machine today, so enjoy it while it lasts! _

_And I'll see you next time, folks!_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected surprise PART I

**Chapter 3: Unexpected surprise Part I**

I've been sitting here for the past few hours, just watching the young children run around flying kites, that were now soaring in the clouds while the children filled the breeze with laughter. I smiled at their innocence and their ability to block out the world and just have fun.

I haven't been able to have that childhood no matter how much I tried. It would never be the same for me. My memories as a child may not have been as pleasant as many other but over time I learned to deal with that. Dealt with the fact that I wouldn't get to have what most other people could have or even be normal. I was just me.

And I'm totally fine with that now.

It must be getting late because I saw the sun starting to set. The way the colours of sizzling orange, faded pink, violet purple and crimson red flooded the skies made me feel alive, the sunset always made me feel alive. I watched even more closely, intensely, with the utmost concentration as the vivid colours filled my imagination. It was stunning and every time I looked at it, I could only begin to marvel at its beauty. It captivated me, just like how it had with many more.

I saw all the young children sit down with their parents, snuggling into their warm bodies as they embraced each other and watched the sun set together. I missed my parents.

"Hey." I looked around to find Mako standing there.

I flashed a small smile before turning back to the glorious sunset, afraid that if I even blinked I would miss it all. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter and patted the ground, signaling him to sit down beside me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, not turning around to look at him. I could feel him look at me though, but I ignored it and continued to stare out into the horizon.

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as someone I know." He concluded as he let his vision wander towards the sea as well. I blushed slightly, knowing that he was meaning me but I was going to ignore that and let the beauty of the sunset take over me.

We sat there in silence, I kept my eyes glued on the colours in the sky, the way it lit up as I peered out into the ocean. He did the same as me, relaxing on the soft sand beneath us while we admired the alluring charm of the sunset. The sun was almost hidden behind the horizon when I finally spoke up, snapping away from the sunset to look at Mako.

"I miss this. I used to come here all the time with my parents. Not here, but the beach and watch the sunset every Friday night. It used to be a thing for us but not anymore." I told him, keeping my eyes glued onto him, waiting, watching for any reaction. I spoke like they were still alive, I didn't want to tell him that my parents were gone and were never coming back. But whenever I told someone that, they treated me differently. They gave their sincerest apologies and stated how sad they were for me and how much my parents loved me. I was sick of that, I didn't want to be treated like I was different.

I wanted to feel normal.

But I had a feeling he knew, about my parents, from the way I spoke about them. Unexpectedly though, he didn't bring it up, not even as to say how hard it must've been, he just continued to talk about the sunset. "It really is beautiful. I used to do this all the time too, somehow the sunset always made me feel alive, like I could do anything."

Fascinated, I looked at him again, observing his body language. He had his legs pulled up to his chest with his lean muscular arms wrapped tightly around them and his head lightly placed on top of his arms, his eyes never leaving the horizon.

Subconsciously, I scooted over towards him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew this shocked him as I could feel his whole body jump for a moment before settling back down. In my mind, I chuckled at that, it was kind of cute.

"For a while, I never came here to watch the sunsets as it reminded me too much of my parents. But it was the only thing that made me feel connected to them, so one day, I decided I would and since then, I've been here every Friday night."

That was the first time I spoke about my parents to anyone except Howl and Katara, but I felt like I could trust him. So, I let my heart take over my head, I stopped letting all these doubts in my head control what I did. All the emotions bottled inside of me, all these thoughts that I never said aloud. I finally did. And I didn't regret one word of it.

Mako made me feel loved, cared for, wanted, alive, most of all, I could trust him. While I told them about my parents, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and brought my closer to his chest. Once in a while, I had to stop talking and let the comfort of his embrace take over. The warmth radiated from his chest and I no longer felt cold, besides that, I felt a warmth spreading through my body, my blood was pulsing through my body and I could feel my heart beat speed up.

"You seriously haven't done anything fun on Friday nights since then, well, besides this?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"No, not really." I answered, shaking my head in reply.

"Well Korra. We're going to have fun tonight." He got up off the sandy beach and brushed his pants before holding out his hand for me to take.

"But where are we going?" I asked unsurely, although I knew I could trust him, there was still an uneasy feeling I had about his suggestion. But in the end, I took his hand cautiously and he pulled me up off the ground.

He pulled me with so much strength that I ended up back in his arms again. My cheeks flushed red again, but thankfully the light didn't illuminate my face enough to see the colour change. He slowly released me but never took his hand from mine as he lead me towards his car in the parking lot.

"We're going to a party."

* * *

_A/N: I have some good news and some bad news. _

_Good news is I'm starting a new project with fairysdarkestnight and that will be up next week. I promise you it'll be worth the wait. _

_Bad news is that I've got 4 stories that I'm currently writing, with The Last Summer on a temporary hiatus. So I'm going to be rushing the stories a bit, with Secret Admirer only 7 chapters and the other 3 stories with around 10-15 chapters. _


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected surprise PART II

**Chapter 4: Unexpected surprise Part II**

"I don't know how you talked me into this. I'm not even dressed properly!" I half whispered and half yelled into Mako's ear, to my frustration I only received a chuckle in reply. I looked down at my clothes, I was only wearing black skinnies, a white cropped wrangler singlet and my knitted denim jacket. And all I had was my tan sling bag and my beige lace up boots. I wasn't ready for this party! At all.

"Don't worry. It's nothing fancy, besides Asami throws one every few weeks so it's nothing big. You'll be fine." He reassured me, with little to none comfort to me.

I sighed as I gripped onto his hand even more tightly as he lead me through the massive crowds of people. From side views, I could see people grinding against each other and people getting completely wasted. I shuddered at that sight and clung closer to Mako.

I kept looking around, observing people and their drastic behaviour when they were drunk. Some girls were in short dresses, by short, I mean really short, like you could see their asses, I'm guessing they were the sluts of the school but one could never make too many assumptions. One glance at them and you're scarred for life; their faces were caked with make up, their lips were like permanently glued into a duck face, while they had fake tan on and killer heels. Don't go near them or when they stomp on your toe, you'll need to go to surgery. I laughed my humor but stopped when Mako turned around and gave me a small smile, probably happy that I was enjoying myself. I was only enjoying making fun of those girls who dress way to inappropriately, not actually because of the party.

Mako came to a stop and I tilted my head up at him, silently asking him what we were doing in the kitchen. He released my arm as he went over to the bench, grabbed two cups of punch and walked back to me. He extended the red cup out at me, and I took it nervously. He must've seen my unsure face as he laughed. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous."

I grabbed it from his hand and took a sip. It was a mix between raspberry juice and vodka and the vodka was strong, way too strong. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those conservative types that don't go to parties, I do, and I do drink but I don't get wasted.

"Hey Mako!" I heard a girl from behind us call. We both turned around to see a girl in a red dress and red heels with red lipstick walking towards us. Boy, did that girl love the colour red. Her figure complimented the colour well, I had to admit and her black long wavy hair that cascaded down her back only emphasized her beauty. She was absolutely stunning and I envied her.

"Hey Asami." Mako called back. She responded to his greeting by a warm smile and that's when she noticed me, clinging onto Mako's arm. Well not clinging. Okay, I was clinging. It was kind of scary not knowing anyone and going to a party where you could be left alone, vulnerable to all those disgusting predators.

As if she had read my mind, she giggled before extending out her hand to shake. "I'm Asami."

"Korra." I answered back confidently.

"Mako, you don't mind if I talk to Korra, do you? Just introducing her to some new people and making her feel welcomed. Of course."

"No, not at all." I looked back at him, he looked kind of sad at Asami's question but I quickly brushed that thought off.

The girl smiled at me and held out her arm once again for me to take, I took it gladly this time, hooking my around hers, linking them together as she led me on a tour around her house.

"Hey Bo!" Asami called out, holding up her hand in a wave.

I looked just as the boy came bouncing towards us. When he came to a stop before us, I recognized him.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? The one I saw talking with my brother before?" He questioned tauntingly, his eyes knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, that's me." I answered, giving him a smile.

He grinned widely back at me. "Well, sorry for the awkward conversation we had last time."

"It's fine." I affirmed.

"So you two have met?" Asami enquired curiously, knitting her eyebrows in confusion and taking another big swig from her cup.

"Yep." Bolin remarked before shooting me a toothy grin.

"Well, sorry to break up the reunion but I've got more to show Korra. See you around."

With that, she led me away from the talkative Bolin, I was somewhat grateful. She saved me from a very awkward conversation. She showed me the rest of the house and introduced me to some more people – people she said were "important" and not to be messed with. By that, I think she meant the popular group. It turns out that Asami and Mako were also part of that posse. I know what you're thinking, that they're snobs and all, but they were all really genuinely nice and sincere. They were the type that weren't popular for their looks but for their personality - besides Mako who was both – so naturally, everyone just grew to love them.

"So Korra. I see you've met Mako. He's quite a looker isn't he?" She asked, while raising her eyebrows questioningly. I blushed and looked away, trying to avoid the conversation. But she nudged me and urged me for a reply.

"I guess." I said as calmly as I could.

"Come on. We all know you like him. And we can also see he's interested in you too." She stopped walking and turned to face me.

Did she just say what I thought she just said? I mean, Mako was like the most attractive boy around school and nearly every girl was crushing on him. Everywhere he went, girls flirted with him or did anything to get his attention. So why did Asami say he was interested in me? The new girl, the loner?

"Wha-, what did you just say?" I stuttered out.

"Mako, silly. He obviously likes you." She said tilting her head towards the left. I saw Mako standing there, eyeing us but once he saw me looking he looked away quickly.

"Uh, I don't know what to say. I mean, isn't he like the popular guy at the school? The one everyone flirts with and all?" I say trying to sound casual, trying not to reveal that I was literally doing a happy dance inside that he liked me.

"He's not a playboy or a cheater if you're worried about that. He's a genuinely nice guy." She added, giving me a reassuring smile before looking over her shoulder in that direction again. "Ooh, quiet. Here he comes now."

"Korra. Asami, do you mind if I borrow Korra for tonight?" He questioned and of course, she nodded as to reply yes.

I took Mako's hand and let me lead him out of the door. Looking back, I saw Asami looking at us and when she noticed me looking back, she gave me a wink before turning the other way and walking away.

"So, um, Mako, what did you need?" I asked him while tilting my head to look up at him, with him so tall and all.

"Nothing much. Just this." Just as he finished talking, his lips came crashing down on mine. His right hand found his way to my cheek and cupped it as he leaned further into the kiss. I responded right away, although being shocked initially. I could feel myself melt into his kiss as his lips tangled into my own. I let my eyes close and I pushed up onto my tippy toes to divulge into the kiss more passionately. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer into the embrace as I brought my hands up to wind them around his neck. The kiss was intense, hot, fiery and full of passion despite knowing each other for only a few days.

I let my eyes flutter and found his amber coloured irises staring into mine. They were as hot as fire itself and as sweet and soft as honey. I blinked a few times, and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I ignored all the people around me and blocked out everything but him. At this moment, it was just him and me, and I was going to make the most of it.

When we broke apart from the kiss, we were both breathless. The slow motion stopped and the world kept on spinning. We never took our eyes off each other and our hands slowly wound its way together.

"Wow." We both exhaled out, our lungs aching for air, except our minds not thinking of the oxygen supply but of each other.

"Korra, will you become my girlfriend?" He asked. All I could do at that moment was nod.


	5. Chapter 5: A turn of events

**WARNING: RAPE AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A turn of events**

"Are you ready?" He said as he opened up his hand for me to take.

Smiling up at him, I took his hand graciously and he led me towards the restaurant. That was when I looked at him closely; he was a black tuxedo that shone under the moonlight and a slim black tie that contrasted his white shirt perfectly. He looked breathtaking. He looked handsome. That did not even begin to cut it, because most of all, he was mine.

He leaned down to my ear, his hot breath sticking to my skin, leaving it flushed and exposed. I shuddered under his touch and I could feel him smile slightly against my ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I was wearing a cobalt blue, high halter neck, pleated maxi dress with a suede bow peep toe heel with a star necklace. Asami had helped me prepare for my date with Mako. I had only known her for 2 weeks but it has felt like an eternity and she's practically a sister to me now. She was going to put heaps of make up on my face but I had to beg her not to and came to an agreement that she could only do my hair. She braided it into a waterfall style and curled the top layer of my hair which was left flowing down my bare back. **(Link in profile)**

"You don't look so bad yourself, city boy." I remarked, using one of the new nicknames I had created for him. I knew he loved them no matter how much he tried to deny it.

I looked up at the grand entrance of the restaurant, 'Kuang's Cuisine', it read in bright neon lights among the dark night sky. I could see all these people dressed up nicely, I assumed it was where all the rich kids went, well, their parents at least.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked uncertainly.

"Yes." I assured him with a warm smile. Truth was, I was terrified. What if I didn't look good enough? What if I do something stupid? What if I make a fool of myself? So many 'What if'' questions raced through my head.

Mako placed a warm hand on my back and drew me closer to him. I glanced up at him and he smiled down at me, giving me one of his gentle smiles as if he knew what I had been worrying about. I took a sharp intake of air and let him lead me into the restaurant.

…

The food was delicious, everything was perfect. The night sky shone and decorated with glimmering stars. I reached down to touch my necklace, a gold star, I remember my parents giving this to me for my 8th birthday and I recalled how much I loved it.

It had been sitting on top of my drawer, collecting dust. I hadn't been able to wear it since they passed, but I couldn't bring myself to give it away. It was sort of like my conundrum with the sunset.

But today, I felt like I could wear it. I don't know why, there was something that drew me towards it today and I knew at that moment, I just had to.

For my parents.

"It's beautiful Mako." I breathed out, my eyes wandering over everything. The lamps on the side of the path illuminated the park perfectly. I let go of his hand, hiked up my dress and began to run towards the lamps, touching one then the next. Leaving Mako calling out behind me, I ran towards each lamppost, touching them gently while closing my eyes. After running for a while, I finally came to a stop in front of the last lamp.

My eyes flickered to the water fountain just behind the last lamppost. I let go of the pole, my fingers sliding off the cold metal. I kept my eyes pinned on the water that was trickling down the fountain. I bent over the concrete pavement and reached down into the cool shimmering water. I let the water trail over my fingers and onto the palm of my hand, refreshing my mind and all I could think of was how perfect this night has been and how beautiful the park truly was at night.

I could hear a few footsteps behind me. I smiled. Finally he has caught up, I thought to myself. Then I heard a few more, and they were much harder, like thumps in the ground, like the footsteps were slaps. It sounded off; I didn't turn around, afraid of what might be there. I could hear a few more, this was definitely not Mako, and there were at least 3 people.

I heard some deep chuckles from behind me that soon turned into growls. Frightened, I jumped a little into the air and stood up slowly. Sliding one foot around, I was met by 5 drunk faces, they eyed me hungrily. They whispered something among themselves before turning towards me again, with those same hungry eyes but with arrogant smirks on their faces this time. I gasped as one slowly walked towards me, I kept perfectly still.

I was terrified, petrified of them but I couldn't show that I could be so weak in front of them. I had to remain strong. Only one thought was in my mind; Mako. Where was he?

The one that had been walking towards me stopped in front of me. He had pale skin with black shaggy hair that covered one side of his face. He had eyes that made me tremble. He tilted his head, looking at me up and down. He brought his hand up and slowly touched the side of my face with his index finger.

He grabbed my chin with that hand and turned my head that was currently facing him, towards his mates. They all wolf whistled and yelled, encouraging him into this vile act.

He let go of me and I brought my hand up to my face to rub my chin where his hand had been previously. He turned to his friends, muttering something that was inaudible before turning towards me again. I backed up away from him, but after a few steps, my leg hit the stone barrier of the fountain and I could hear him chuckling evilly. I looked him straight in the eye while discretely slipping off my heels. I readied myself to run, as far and as fast as I could away from him and his sleazy friends.

He was now standing in front of me again, his hair brushing my forehead and his eyes ogling my chest. Once again, he brought up his hands to touch my face. I used this as my opportunity; I kicked him straight in the balls and jumped over him as he rolled on the ground. His friends went over to him, helping him up and came chasing after me.

I hitched up my dress into my arms and ran, ran as fast as I could. I was panting severely now and was barely able to breathe. I could hear the footsteps behind me quickening and the drunk men yelling. I tried to urged my feet to quicken its pace but my legs were now in agony, they felt like they were on fire. I tried to brush away this thought and only focus on getting away from these repulsive men.

"MAKO!" I yelled out. Realizing my mistake that the men would've heard me, I tried to run faster.

The wind blew in my face and I let go of my dress to remove my hair from my eyes but that was a fatal mistake, just as my long dress swept across the ground it got caught on a twig protruding from the ground. I stopped for a brief moment, tugging at the dress. I kept pulling, yanking, jerking at the dress, desperately trying to free myself to no avail. Finally the dress tore from the branch with a rip and I prepared myself to run again.

But just like that, I was tackled to the ground, I tried to scream but his hands instantly flew up to cover my mouth. I tried to squirm, to bite to free myself form under him but he held his stance. He flipped me over so I was facing up at him. I could see the satisfaction in his eyes and the foul, revolting thoughts he had.

I opened my eyes again and this time, I saw him grinning at me. I opened my mouth to scream but he placed a finger over my lips. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out, I tried to scream but no sounds came out. I was left here at the hands, the dirtied hands of this drunken disgusting pig.

I knew at this point, I had lost.

(Mako POV:)

Korra had run off. She looked so peacefully the way she danced around the pole so gracefully and so at ease. I let her flutter away with her long blue dress and her chocolate brown hair flowing behind her as her musical laugh lit up the silent park.

I chuckled at her innocence. She was beautiful, the way she pranced around the park, the way her eyes sparkled whenever she admired something. Just like how her eyes had sparkled that day during the sunset a few weeks ago. I stood there for a few moments, or what seemed to be a few moments, thinking about all the good times we have had in the 3 weeks we have known each other.

She ran a little faster and when I blinked she was gone. I quickened my pace, trying not to lose her, but there was no sight of her. It was like she disappeared.

I looked around, the only destination the path led to was the fountain. I looked around the fountain and found water splashed along the edge. Korra must've been here, so where was she?

"Korra! This isn't funny! Where are you?" I called out for her, my mind only thinking of the worse. I ran around the nearby trees looking and calling out for Korra. No response.

That was when I saw something blue that caught my eye. I turned around and saw it, Korra's shoes. Why would she leave her shoes? I looked at the ground more carefully and found footprints, usually big footprints. Footprints that were too big for Korra's.

"Oh no." I whispered in disbelief. I started to run around looking for more footprints and soon enough I found them. I followed their trail into the dark canopies of the trees, across bridges and through bushes. I was looking at the last set of footprints before they disappeared when I heard it.

"MAKO!" That was Korra! My Korra! And she sounded like she was in trouble, a lot of trouble.

I ran towards her voice but soon enough I heard some other men grunting, yelling, and screaming. I followed the sound further until I saw it.

Korra was on the ground, her dress tattered and torn with a man hovering over her, ripped off her dress piece by piece. She thrashed around beneath him which only seemed to bewilder the man more. I desperately ran towards her, ignoring all the signs of danger. 5 against 1 was not a good situation to be in.

"KORRA!" I yelled at her. Her head whipped around to see me. Her eyes were wide, full of terror but glad to have seen me. The man straddling her turned his head towards me and motioned towards the other 4 men to attack me.

I fought off their attacks but one snuck up behind me and hit me in the head with a glass beer bottle. I heard Korra scream my name.

My head now hurt, no, it was in excruciating pain. I could hot liquid travel down from the crown of my head and trickle down to my neck. Blood.

I saw the panic and the horror in Korra's eyes as I fell down to the ground, unmoving. I blinked at her, mouthing the words "I'm Sorry". She shot me a down casted look before turning her attention to the man on top of her. The drunk man lingering over her, refocused his attention back to Korra and began ripping at her dress again. He lunged her mouth for her chest as she screamed out for help.

I knew there wasn't much I could do to help but just seeing the man taking advantage of Korra and knowing what he would do if I didn't act, made my blood boil. I jumped up from the ground and ran towards Korra and the 'leader'. The other 4 men charged at me, but I fought off their attacks easily, determination and adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

I tackled the man to the ground and threw a few punches to his face before his friends came and pinned my arms behind my back. He got up from the floor, wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and walked towards me. The other 4 men, shoved me down on my knees, securing my arms behind my back while jerking my head up to look at the leader.

"Why, you just never give up do you?" The leader asked, shaking his head in disapproval. I growled at him but earned a punch to the face for my action.

I heard Korra scream from the side, she was clutching the left side of her ribs, her hair now covered half of her face but I could already see bruises, cuts, scrapes forming over the left side of her face. Tears stained her cheeks as she cried out for the man to stop beating me.

"No, I will never stop." I answered grunting again from the solid, hard kick to my stomach.

The man kicked me in the guts a few more times before swinging a punch to the right side of my face. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and I cried out in pain.

He laughed at me. "You're not so weak after all. You can take a few punches, I'll admit. But how will you take knowing that I had already taken what matters to your little precious girl over there?"

My eyes widened in horror as they flickered to Korra's cowering figure. "You didn't." I seethed through my teeth.

"Oh but I did. She screamed and yelled for you, _Mako_. But you never came." He added, dragging out my name, his 4 friends nodding in agreement before sharing an evil laugh.

I looked back to Korra who was now shaking from what had happened, tears flowing down on her cheeks. She was whimpering, crying, sobbing. But most of all, she was crying for them to stop hurting me. It broke my heart to think that, she had gotten it so much worse than me but she was afraid for me.

"I will get you back for this." I spat back at him.

The laughter immediately died and the leader turned back to me. "Just how will you do that?" He questioned.

I didn't know what to say. "If you go to the police, I can get to you and _her_ before they can even tell you my name. If you so much as look at me, your girl over there will be no more." He added before kneeling beside Korra, touching her face. She turned to face the other way only to grunt at the pain.

I looked at him, my anger fuming. My fists clenched and I summoned up all my strength. I crawled up from the floor and ran towards the unsuspecting, throwing one successful punch at him again before his 4 friends held me back.

This time, he was angry. "Let's teach this boy a lesson."

I expected him to punch and kick me again, but he didn't. Instead, he walked calmly towards Korra. I could hear her whimpers as the man walked towards her. She crawled away from him, hissing in pain. With one swift move, he had her pinned to the ground once more.

The man took out a knife and I could see her eyes widen in horror. Using his free hand, he stroked the side of her face, wiping away one lone tear that she let slip. "You're very beautiful. So I'm sorry I have to do this but your boyfriend over there just doesn't get it."

"Please don't." I heard her whisper. The man gave her one small smile before cutting a gash to her stomach. She cried out in pain and clutched onto her stomach when the man backed away from her.

"Let's go." The leader ordered and with one last look at me, the 5 of them disappeared through the leaves of the trees.

I looked back at Korra, her eyes lowered from where the man had disappeared to me. She kept her eyes glued to mine and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. With that one look of horror, I felt my heart break. I was too late, he had already hurt Korra.

I had failed.


	6. Chapter 6: Failure

**Chapter 6: Failure**

(Mako POV:)

"Howl?!" I screamed into the house after knocking down the door. Korra was tossing around in my arms, muttering something. She was barely conscious, her eyes opening slightly then closing again. I could feel her gripping onto my tattered shirt and what was left of her once beautiful dress hanging loose by one single thread.

"HOWL." I growled again. I was beginning to panic, my eyes darted down to Korra who was now murmuring some inaudible words in her trance. "Get away. Stop. Please." She begged in her slightly conscious state, then the next word hit me like a train running at 150 miles per hour. "Mako!"

I collapsed down to the floor from hearing her in such pain, exhausted and disorientated. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to beg and plead. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Hearing her speak those words just made me relive that traumatic memory. It was as if I was watching that happen but as a 6th person, just standing there, motionless, unable to react. I wanted to run over to her, beat those filthy men up and carry her home safe. But I just watched as the beat me and took away what was left of her. The piercing look in her eyes that she shot in my direction, almost as if she knew I was there, was heartbreaking. She knew in that moment, that it was pointless to struggle, that she, we, had already lost.

I clutched her closer to my chest, bringing my cheek down beside hers, nestling my face in her hair. I began to laugh, then sob, then cry. Choke, sob, scream but nothing came out but silence.

I had failed. I had failed. I had failed. I am a failure. I repeated those lines over and over in my head, making sure they stuck. Making sure that deep down, I knew that I had failed what was most precious to me. And it was because of me that Korra was now like this. We were scarred, disfigured, hurt, not physically beside the bruises and cuts but emotionally, we were never going to forget this experience.

"WHAT?" Howl's voice boomed as he ran down the stairs, footsteps heavy and grunting audible. His eyes travelled down from me to Korra in my arms, battered and bruised, her once elegant gown now in shreds hanging by loose ends. His expression dropped immediately as he rushed towards me.

"K-Korra, sh-she" I tried to speak, but nothing but sputters came out of my mouth. That was when I looked down at her in my arms, at my hands and realized I had been shaking.

Howl slowly approached me and took Korra from my arm and placed her down on the couch gently. I followed him for a few steps before everything hit me like another tidal wave. I felt heavy, I felt like the Earth was crushing me and I collapsed on my knees. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly, facing the facts that I had failed. I had failed in trying to protect her. Now, I would forever carry the burden that I was the cause of Korra loosing what was most valuable to her.

"Mako, tell me what happened." Howl said, walking towards me and sitting down beside me. I raised my head to look at him; judging by his facial expression, I knew he was serious, determined, hurt, just as much as we were. As more hot watery tears began to stream down my face, his expression changed, to a more soothing tone.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I r-really am-m. I- I tried to, to pro-protect her-rr." I took a deep breath, swallowing back the lump in my throat and willing the tears to disappear. I took one more gulp of air, "But, I c-couldn't. T-there were too many. I'm, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." He tried to comfort me but it was. I was the one who led her to that dreadful park, I was the one who decided to take her out that night. I was the one who let her run off and wasn't there quick enough to stop it. I had failed. I was the failure, no one else was.

I took deep breaths, looking at Korra. She was sleeping now, not tossing relentlessly as she had in my arms before. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, but that had been taken from her. She would hate me forever, I remember that look she gave me when she knew that she couldn't be saved. I was hopeless, I couldn't even protect the one person who I had sworn to, since that day we met.

"But it is. I should've been there to look after her but I wasn't. It's all my fault." I confessed. The lump in my throat was still there, I choked up some more sobs and attempted to swipe them away as quickly as they had come but more just replaced them.

"Look, it's not your fault." He slowly spoke, his voice gentle and smooth. It reminded me a lot of my fathers. For the first time in ages, I had finally remembered what they sounded like, how they looked like and all the good memories that I had been robbed of since the day they left.

He got up from the floor, dusted himself before walking towards the kitchen. He came back with the first aid kit and walked towards Korra. My eyes droopily followed his blurred figure, tears making it hard to see straight. I had collapsed a few times running the way back here, fell to the ground but hunched my body to protect her. I would always protect her.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, looking over at Korra peacefully in slumber. I sunk my top set of teeth into my bottom lip, so anxious for an answer that it was hard enough to draw blood.

"She will be fine, she might be a little confused when she wakes up but she will be okay. As for the cuts and bruises, they will heal in time." He let his eyes move over the cuts on her face and took the roll of bandage and made an effort to wrap up the gash on her stomach. I winced every time his eyes travelled over the cut and I could feel he was uncomfortable with it too. He cast his eyes down, never meeting mine in the process of bandaging Korra up. He placed some treatment over the other minor cuts before putting band-aids on them to stop getting infected.

He finished wrapping her up and looked up at me, sitting at Korra's foot at the end of the couch. "Mako, she will be fine."

"But I couldn't protect her, those bastards, they were going to hurt her. I remember looking into their eyes and seeing the dirty things they were going to do to her." My voice broke and cracked. I never want to be reminded of this night ever again. It had started out as the perfect night but that soon turned to horror.

"And if you hadn't been there, they would have taken everything and left her there to die." He finished for me. He walked over to me, rested a hand on my shoulder and patted my back trying to comfort me. How could I even think of comforting myself when Korra was the person who had gotten it so much worse.

"Maybe if I hadn't taken her out tonight or let her run off, then maybe this would never have happened." I couldn't help but feel guilt. After all, I was the one that took her out, I was the one who put her in this situation. It was, entirely, all my fault.

"Mako. It wasn't your fault, nothing could've prevented this. You did what you could and that's what matters." He tried to comfort me, but there would be no comfort for me today. I would be beside her tonight, awake, reliving those painful memories, remembering how those awful men relished her innocent and then taking it with one swipe. I would be forever scarred with these memories - unable to move on, unable to forget. Just reliving them, day after night.

"But I couldn't protect her." My voice trailed off into tiny whispers, my brain jumbling up the words and making my mouth stutter.

"She will be fine, back to normal soon enough, we need to take care of your injuries first." He instructed and led me towards the kitchen, not without a last glance at Korra from both of us. I needed to make sure that she was truly safe.

"Take a seat over there." He pointed to the bench where two bar seats stood. I walked over to it, dragging my feet on the ground before sitting upon the seats. Howl walked back to me, I heard nothing but the shuffling of his feet and the silence that encircled us. We didn't need words to understand each other; I was devastated that I had let those awful men hurt Korra, my Korra. While, Howl on the other hand was angry but upset that it was us that this had happened to. He was convinced that it wasn't my fault. We were just unfortunate; in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He slowly disinfected the cut just above my right eyebrow when the leader had punched me, his knuckle ring tearing my skin. I remember seeing blood dripping from the liquid stained ring and feeling a little woozy and lightheaded afterwards. That was the last punch he delivered to me before turning towards Korra. I winced from the pain, the memory. It was terrible, horrific, I never want to relive that again.

"Some nasty cuts you have here." Howl tried to joke. I was grateful at his attempt to lighten up the solemn mood but it just wasn't the right time for jokes, the air that surrounded us was foul and repulsive. Someone had to break away the mists of thoughts what the men had done to Korra. That was done and in the past, but I felt a new hatred for them, I had hated drunks already but this just crossed the line. Something inside of me cracked when I saw what they were intending to do; something that made me want to hurt them as much as they had hurt me and Korra.

"They thought it was wise to teach me a lesson." I replied sarcastically, but venom dripping from the tip of my tongue. It was true though, they had hated me for getting in the way of their appalling act but I didn't need to worry Howl about that. There was no point in telling a story about how I received each cut, if there was, we would've been there all night and all day.

"Mako. Thank you for looking after Korra. I know I haven't known you personally for so long I will be eternally grateful to you for protecting her. You did all that you could-" I tried to protest, to object that I couldn't done more but he just simply shook his head and continued. "You protected her through anything, no matter the danger to yourself and that's all that matters to me now. "

I was shocked, stunned. All through the time I've known Korra and the days that she's brought me over, he hasn't been in the least, friendly to me. He was always so distant and often made snarky comments about me. I didn't feel welcomed in the least by him but Korra convinced me to stay and I had for her.

"I know this might be too soon to be saying this, but over the time that I've met her, I've grown close to her and I've realized that my feelings for her have matured." I say his eyes perked up and then cast my eyes back downwards, denying his thoughts. "No, not like that. What I'm trying to say is, I'm in love with her, Howl. And I don't think this is some high school crush, all I know is that I want to beside her every single day and being able to protect her, from anything. I know you don't really approve of me when we first met but I'm not like everyone else. I really do love her."

He let out a deep throaty chuckle before speaking. "I know Mako. I've seen the way that you look at her, and I've seen the way she looks at you. It's not lust, although I have to admit, that plays a part in it too. It's passion and love. I know that you will do anything and everything for her and I also know what you're feeling is true. I would be glad to call you brother some day. As long as you promise to take good care of her."

I didn't know whether I deserved these kind words. I had failed hadn't I? But if I knew one thing, it would be the last. I would, I would keep that promise for as long as I lived and forever more.

* * *

_A/N: I am seriously so sorry that this took so long! I was so busy preparing for school and time just kind of slipped by. But hopefully this 2,000 chapter would be enough for now. I know it isn't long, but I wanted to fit Howl somewhere in this story, as I had previously before the re-write. _

_If you didn't catch on to what was happening or skipped the previous chapter, Korra lost her innocence, if you know what I mean. I didn't exactly want to write that gruesome part because lets face it, it's horrible. No one would want to be reading that. But if you did read the chapter I thank you for that and hopefully it wasn't that bad. _

_But please drop a review below and I will try to get another chapter up in a weeks time! _


	7. Chapter 7: The road to recovery

**Chapter 7: The Road to recovery**

I woke up hot, sticky and panting. My clothes clinging to my skin as a thin layer of sweat encased my whole body. I could feel heat radiating through my skin as I suppressed the urge to start panting. I tossed around on the bed and fumbled around under the sheets before my eyes broke open.

I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a plain room coated in white paint and all that stood out was a massive glass window to one side of the room. My eyes fluttered for a moment, still hazy from the sleep and my brain was still not functioning properly as I stared at the blank wall.

I could feel a burning sensation under my robe and it felt like my whole body was on fire. Desperately, I grabbed onto the ends of the clothing and lift it up with uneasy hands. I could feel my breathing hitch as the thin fabric glided along my now chilled skin and brushed past my stomach where the pain was located. I gasped as I felt the cold air whipping against my skin and I shuddered trying to keep warm. I took one small glance at where my stomach was, but it was barely recognizable. There were small cuts and bruises trailing from under my breasts down to where my pelvis was. I stared at it, confused and my head spinning as I tried to recall how I had received those.

Standing out among those little cuts was one large gash that travelled from one side of my rib cage to the other. It was jagged and looked deep. The sides of the wound were covered in blotches of red. I could see uneven stitches holding the gash together, preventing any infections from arising and any more blood loss. It puzzled me why it wasn't bandaged. I clutched onto my head, it felt like the world was spinning so fast. I tossed and turned around before my body finally felt a little more at ease. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, desperate to remember what had happened.

_Those drunken men. The looks in their eyes and their thoughts as they eyed me hungrily. And the way he violated my body. _

Memories flooded in as my body jerked upright. I scrambled off the bed, shredding the clean bed sheets off me as I pulled myself up onto my feet. My head was pounding but I ignored that. I pushed away my thoughts of concern and was just desperate to get out of here.

Even if they had taken what I valued most, I would not let them do it again.

My feet were shaking beneath me but I steadied myself by leaning onto the bedside table. I wrapped my robe tighter to my body and clutched onto my left side of my pelvic bone. It might've been broken but I didn't have time to worry about that right now. All I had to do was get out of here and find Mako.

One foot shuffled from beneath my weight and I scrunched up my nose in pain and tried to muffle a grunt. Once the pain suppressed a little, I focused my attention on moving the other foot. This was a little more difficult as I had to shift my weight from my left leg to my right and I could feel my pelvic bone strain as I attempted to take another small step.

After a few steps, the pain had become more bearable as I grabbed onto objects supporting my body upright as I made for the door. I was almost at the door when my foot got caught on something and my knees buckled beneath me which sent me falling to the floor. I hit the floor with a hard thud and I cried out in pain.

If my pelvic bone wasn't broken before, it certainly was now.

I suddenly regretted screaming out when I heard some muffled sounds from outside the room door and a few shuffling feet. My eyes widened with horror and my body froze in place as I realized that I would be vulnerable if I stayed on the floor.

I would not give them the same satisfaction they had gotten the first time. I would not give them that.

I tried to drag myself across the room back to the opposite side of the bed, where I would be out of sight from anyone entering this room. I dug my fingernails into the cold, hard stone floor. Ignoring the pain, I only managed to inch myself onto a feet closer to the bed when the door flung open.

My eyes immediately opened in shock and my arms flung around protectively around my head. What happened next surprised me most. I had not expected to hear the same soothing voice I had heard before I passed out after the 'incident'.

"Korra?" His voice was full of concern and worry. His feet moved briskly over to where I hunched over the stone floor. He knelt next to me and extended out his arms to reach for my chin.

I flinched back, almost instinctively and did not meet his gaze.

It's a trick. Mako's not really here. They're only trying to bait you Korra. I told myself silently, repeating it over and over again so that I would not give into the temptation to look him in the eye.

The voice spoke again, this time it was softer and gentle. "Korra."

I still refused to look him the eye. It was a trick.

I scrambled away, or at least tried to when I felt the guy wrap his arms around me. I screamed and thrashed around, kicking, punching and slapping in every direction I could manage. "GET AWAY FROM ME."

The guy moved back a few feet away from me and stood there in silence as if he was watching me before he made a move towards the door and was gone within a second without any last words.

I shook my head and cried into my arms. Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

I just wanted my parents. I wanted them to tell me that everything was going to be okay again. I wanted them to wrap their arms around me as I cried into their arms at night.

I wanted to have a childhood, to grow up without all the pain I had suffered. I wanted a childhood where all I had to worry about was someone taking my toy. I wanted to go home each night, into the waiting arms of my parents.

I wanted to go to high school and have a relationship which I could tell everything to my mum. I wanted a relationship with someone who understood me and loved me. I wanted all the drama of which boys liked which girls and which girls had slept with more people than she had clothes.

I wanted to give my virginity away to the person who was right for me. I wanted to make sure that it would be the right person, at the right time and that it felt right for me. I wanted that person to forever cherish me and love me. I wanted it to be the same person who I had loved throughout my years of high school.

I wanted to grow up and marry that same person I had fell in love with in high school. I wanted a wedding where my dad would walk me down the aisle with tears in his eyes as he handed me over to my soon-to-be husband while my mum sat and watched, silently crying with happiness. I wanted to wake up each morning, with the same person next to me who would forever tell me that I was beautiful.

I wanted to grow old and die in the same arms of the person who had loved me my whole life. I wanted to forever remember all the good memories we've had together, and remind myself that no matter what, he would be the only person in my life that I would love forever.

But that had all been taken from me. That had all been ripped from me when my parents left me. I was left without these dreams when those drunken men had violated my body and tossed me on the ground as if I was nothing. Maybe I was. But now, they were going to do it again.

I could hear the same footsteps approaching the room again and I cowered against the wall, mentally preparing myself the worst and placed my arms by my side ready to attack.

I kept my eyes glued onto the door and the figure that appeared at the door was almost deceiving. My body trembled, my hands shook and my eyes watered.

"Mako?" I whispered, my voice low like a murmur. His eyes travelled across the room to where I was now leaning with my back against the opposite wall. I watched him closely, staring at every step he made and every breath he took until he was standing in front of me.

He knelt down slowly, locking his eyes with mine, searching for any type of answer to why I had acted like that before. He made no move towards me, scared of frightening me if he made any sudden contact. But I couldn't take it anymore. I needed someone to cry on.

I flung my arms around him and brought him down closer to me as I cried into his shoulder. Tears welled down from my eyes with no signs of stopping as I clutched onto his shirt. Noticing my actions, he gripped onto me tightly as I continued to sob. He ran his fingers down my hair and rubbed circles into my back trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you." He murmured into my ear as he continued to brush my hair, entangling his fingers in my hair. I was crying too hard to even get out a word. I wanted desperately to tell him that it wasn't his fault but all I could manage were choked stutters that made no sense.

"Sssh. It's okay Korra. You'll be okay." He hushed me quiet and rocked me in his arms as I continued to hug onto him closely, afraid that if I let go, he would disappear and I would be left to deal with my problems alone again.

"Mako" I tried to speak but it came out in fits of coughs. I sniffled as I swiped away at the tears that were staining his now-damp t-shirt. He leaned his cheek into the crown of my head as he swayed from side to side.

"Korra." He spoke my name firmly and it almost made me wince. It wasn't even a sentence but the way his lips formed my name said it all.

We sat in silence, on the cold stone floor, I wrapped up in Mako's arms as he rocked me side to side, running his fingers down the small of my back. Sometimes, my sobs would stop, only for me to start choking and the whole process would start again.

We didn't have to say anything because the way our eyes looked at each other said it all. No words had to be spoken. It didn't need to be. We understood each other in ways people couldn't comprehend or even begin to describe.

I willed myself to look in his eyes and saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. He had silently been crying. He had been trying to remain strong for me but we both had been through a lot and all we needed was just to be in each other's arms.

But through all of that, I still owed him an apology. I still needed to explain myself for acting the way I did when he first came to see me. It must've broken his heart to see me so torn apart and tormented by that night. He must've hated himself and hell, even blamed himself for it. But it would never be his fault. It was all mine.

"Mako," He opened his mouth to stop me, but I effectively quieted him by placing a small fingers over his lips. I looked him dead in the eye, no more tears spilling as I willed him to listen.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just so scared, I was frightened. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know where I was. I was so confused and then I thought-thought that they were trying to trick me by pretending that you were here. And-" The words just spilled out of my mouth, I had no intention of stopping until I had told him everything that I had meant to. But before I could even continue after taking a short gasp of air, he crashed his lips down onto mine.

The feeling of his lips on mine was unexplainable. It was breathtaking and it left me astounded. The way his lips sent little electric currents pulsing through my body; it was exhilarating. I had never felt so much more alive. Everything was so real.

Instinctively and almost immediately, after I caught my breath, I met his lips with the same amount of ferocity and entwined my fingers through his mess of a hair. I could feel him smile into kiss but I didn't care. I had wanted nothing more than to be cherished, to be held after what happened and that just reminded that he would forever love me - no matter what happened.

His lips attacked mine as I fought back, almost playfully but behind those little actions we were pouring our emotions, our souls into the kiss. The kiss told each other what words did not, the kiss told me that he would love me always and in turn, told him that I too, would always love him.

The emotions was almost overbearing, there was just so much. Hurt, pain - physical and emotional, suffering, distress, worry, concern, torment but it was also filled with lost, hope, lust, passion, devotion and the feeling of finding something that you thought you had lost. Something valuable that only Mako could bring to me. Love.

I let his breath linger over it for a while, just taking in the feeling of his bare skin against mine. I tried to take small gasps of air, as I watched him intensely, our eyes never leaving each other. The look in his eyes said it all.

I couldn't have all that I dreamed of having since a childhood. I could never bring back what I had lost. But maybe the future would be different, maybe it would be what I had forever dreamed of and more.

I knew I wasn't there yet. But I was on the road to recovery.

* * *

_A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that. I knew what I was going to write for the past two weeks but I just couldn't put in down in words. So today, I forced myself to write it and this turned out. I hope it's not that bad. _

_Please leave a review and I will try to post out the chapter soon!_


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence and Naivety

**Chapter 8: Innocence and Naivety**

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked, his eyes wandering over mine worriedly.

"I'm fine Mako." I reassured him with a slight smile. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't convinced but I placed a light kiss on his cheek to prevent him from asking again.

I could feel him rest his chin on the crown my head as he wrapped his arms more securely around my waist, afraid that if he even let go for a second, I would slip away. I nuzzled into chest as I could feel him inhale and exhale heavily. I closed my eyes and let the safety and the warmth of his presence take over my body and soon enough I found my eyes drooping lazily.

I could barely feel him as he placed me gently on the bed, running his fingers through my hair while stroking the side of my face lightly. I counted his short intakes of breaths as slumber slowly began to swallow me. I let out a small smile as he laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me again careful not to arouse me from my sleep.

As sleep began to take over, the last thing I could feel was his smile against my neck. I inhaled his addicting scent as my eyelids gave in.

…

_He was standing in front of me, I could smell the drunken alcohol scent that escaped his swollen lips. The man ogled at my chest before smirking at his comrades. He brought his hands to touch my cheek, grasping my chin in his hand as he admired me. I tried to flinch, to tear my face from his clutch but he just let out a dark chuckle. _

_I hiked up my skirt, gathering the thick material, cradling it in my arms as I tried to run as fast I could. My feet failed me and it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere no matter how fast I tried to run. I could hear the hasty footsteps and the drunken howls behind me. A lump got caught in my throat as I turned back to see the shadow of the man. _

_"Mako!" I tried to call out but no sound was made. I dropped my dress to the ground and brought my hands up to my throat. _

_"Mako!" I tried to scream again but my voice wasn't there. _

_I panicked and continued to trip and run through the thick dark trees that shadowed the moonlight. It was dark and I couldn't see where I was running. Blinded, I continued to run as fast and as far as my feet could carry me. _

_I felt something grasp onto my ankle. I screamed and thrashed around, hitting and kicking blindly in any direction I could manage. _

_The last thing I could see before darkness clouded over me was the smirk that man bore as he hovered over me, eyeing me and in that second, I knew the million vile and revolting thoughts that were going through his head. _

I woke up screaming and panting, sweat dripping from my forehead and a thick barrier of moisture encasing my whole body. My whole body felt like it was burning with a high fever. I took short sharp breaths and tried to calm myself as I sat upright. I kicked off the bed sheets and shredded off the jacket I was wearing but my body still felt like it was on fire. With the back of my hand, I swiped away at the sweat beads on my nose and my forehead.

It had been a rough sleep, as had many nights before. I had tossed and turned, never getting any peaceful sleep. I reached over to my right and found the comforting body of Mako but that did not reassure me at all. I could feel safe in his arms during the day but in the nighttime, even with his beautiful body next to me, I felt vulnerable and exposed. I could curl up next to him but it wasn't consoling me at all.

Taking a moment to process everything that had happened, I sat there still. Next to me, Mako was still snoring away deeply in slumber. I looked around at my surrounding; I was still at Mako's apartment. His room, crisp and clean, there were no signs of untidiness or any lack of organization. In fact, there was hardly anything in it at all.

Stumbling my way out, I limped and wobbled towards the bathroom next door. Clutching and grabbing onto anything I can lean my weight on, I slowly shuffled through the door and over to the sink. I hovered over the sink for a moment. The lump in my throat from the nightmare was still there and it made me want to vomit. Placing my hands on each side of the basin, I took my eyes off the tap to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked horrible. I had a thin, sheer layer of sweat that covered my whole face and my cheeks were a flustered red colour. My eyes were dull and not bright blue in colour. Beneath that, a grayish-purple bump had formed. I had barely gotten any sleep in the past few months and that was the cause of my bad condition.

I would wake up every night around the same time in each nightmare, never getting beyond the point. The last thing I would see was the disgusting things I could see in eyes of the drunken man. I would make my way to the bathroom as I had each night before and examine myself in the mirror.

In the mirror, I could see the same weak and hopeless girl I had been that… _night_.

I splashed cold water on my face, slumping my head over the basin tiredly. It had not been any easier, with each passing night it had gotten progressively worse. I could barely stay awake during the day and would take any opportunity to take a nap in Mako's arms in efforts to prevent those horrific nightmares again. It was terrible, it felt like I was reliving that whole night.

And that frightened me…

Hunching my whole body forward, my eyes opening halfway, I brought my shaking, trembling hands over the tap to turn the running water off. I could hear the aqueous liquid dripping from the base of my chin, making a 'plop' sound as it slid down the side of the curved edges of the sink.

Gathering my thoughts, I slowly stood back upright planting my feet back down firmly on the ground. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitorous tears were there, betraying me. I laughed manically as a few small shudders trembled through me.

I looked at the girl in the mirror again. She was silent, staring straight ahead, studying something in the distance. Her face was bleak and cold, motionless. I brought my hand up to touch her face and she mimicked my actions. I opened my mouth to silently whisper a few shallow words and sure enough she did the same.

I continued to study her faded sharp features, made prominent from her lack of health or well-being. I stared at her in blank confusion and realization washed over me.

It was strange that no one had been aware of the poor state I was in. Nobody seemed to notice that I had been getting worse each day. It felt as if life was moving on and everyone else with it, leaving me in my own lone swallows.

I needed to take a break. I needed space. I needed time, to think about everything. About that night, about Mako, about all my friends and my family… Howl. Why hadn't they said a word to me since that _incident_? Were they afraid that they would break me?

Or were they just trying to protect me?

I didn't need protecting anymore. I knew now that life wasn't as glamorous as my parents used to tell me. That it wasn't easy for everyone. All those books I had read as a child were lies, there were no princesses in reality. There were no fairytales or their happily ever after endings.

I had gotten a reality check in the most inhumane way possible. I was no longer that naïve girl that believed that the whole world would be lovely. I know now that not everyone in life was good. Some had intentions beyond my capability to comprehend. I would never fully understand their reasoning for bringing such evil to this world.

.

.

.

.

.

Outside rain began to fall mercilessly as life continued to move on.

* * *

_A/N: I like this chapter way more than the previous chapter 8. I would like to shoutout the amazing **malia08** for helping me with ideas. _

_I am sorry for the confusion today but I do really hope this is a much better chapter and that there is no repetition in here. Although this is a much shorter chapter, I do think there is more going on in here. _

_Once again, thank you all for reading. _


	9. Chapter 9: Lost without direction

**Chapter 9: Lost without direction**

Without my parents, I felt like life was going nowhere. I had no plans for the future and I dwelled only on the past. I felt so lost without them.

They were meant to show me the way, show me how to live life but instead they had been taken from me so soon. They had protected me from the world, sheltered me through the harshest winters and held me when I was sad.

Without them, I was lost without direction. I had no clue what I was going to do or how my life was going to be in the future. Back then, my life had all been set out in front of me on a silver platter and now? It was scattered, lying in pieces all over the world but mostly, with them.

My whole life was gone. Ripped from me, just like my parents.

I stalked the shadows of the city. Blending in with the crowd and going unnoticed by anyone as I slipped in and out of bars. No one questioned my age or whom I even was. When they saw the disheveled face of someone broken, they immediately understood. It was as if there was an unspoken language between all broken people.

Everyone in this bar understood what it was like to be so lost. They were all here for the same reason as I was, some sort of comfort. Stability.

I gripped the glass in my right hand as I took another massive swig of the alcohol. I stung my tongue and burned my throat but it left a soothing aftertaste. I was loosing myself but I made no intent on stopping it.

I was going to drown my sorrows.

I had to, because no one would understand. No one, not even Mako could help me through this.

I lost track of time and found my hips swaying to the loud music blasting above my head, the fast tempo ringing in my ears as the catchy tune escaped my quivering lips. I threw my head back in laughter and began to dance more in time to the music.

The alcohol swashed around in my glass. I paid no attention to who was around me. I was so completely lost that nothing in the world was happening anymore. Nothing I could see at least.

"Hey!" I heard someone call but I just closed my eyes and let the music take me, swallowing me whole and enveloping my out-of-control body as I fell to the floor.

The next thing I saw when my eyes snapped open was a boy shaking my body. He looked so desperate, his eyes pleading but relief soon washed over him when my eyes fluttered.

Confused and dazed, I looked around. I recognized the familiar scent of alcohol that lingered over my tongue. My head was thumping and my whole body was aching. My eyes began to on the figure hovering over me protectively.

It wasn't someone I knew. But one glance at his face said it all; he meant no harm.

"What happened?" I asked dizzily as I tried to stand up. He caught me before I could topple over backwards, his firm hands holding me up. I silently thanked him but the alcohol that reeked around me was still holding my sensibility hostage.

"You had one too many drinks and before I could catch you, you lost your footing and fell to the floor. Then you blacked out." I made an 'O' shape with my mouth as the memories came flooding back to me. After I felt slightly better, I nodded at him, letting him know it was okay to let me go.

He let me go hesitantly before motioning at the barkeeper for a bottle of water. I muttered another set of thanks before settling down on the barstool.

"So do you want to tell me why you're here illegally?" My mind didn't register anything. All the words spoken were muffled and all I heard were slurred voices. I just nodded, my mind still elsewhere.

I nodded slowly; shutting my eyes closed waiting for my head to stop hurting. I had one too many beers. "How do you know this?"

"I know when a young lady is under age." I jutted my lip out at him before taking another swig of water. The liquid ran down my throat, soothing the fiery burning sensation. I let out a sigh as relief washed over me.

"Mmm. And how do you know that?" I teased, narrowing my eyes at him, my eyebrows arched up, waiting eagerly for an answer.

He threw his head backwards, running a pale hand through his shaggy black hair that hung loosely over his face. He made a motion with his hands for me to take another sip of water. I hesitantly brought the bottle up to my lips, licking them before taking a gulp.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked after capping the lid onto the bottle. I eyed him cautiously waiting for an answer.

His answer came briefly. He shrugged his shoulders casually as if it was no big deal flaunting his age around. "I'm 21."

"It must be nice." I speculated, distracting myself from the problem at hand.

"What?" He stared at me in blank confusion.

"You're 21 and in a bar. You don't have any commitments; you aren't tied down to any expectations. You could just be free." I spoke up after another minute of silence. I hadn't realized I was whispering until I risked a glance up at his face. He looked on at me curiously, tilting his head slightly as if he was taking everything I was saying to heart.

"I guess if you put it that way." He agreed with a short, hard laugh.

"I wish my life could be like that." I agreed, smiling slightly at the thought of having no restraints on my life. The thought of being able to be free, to travel the word with no expectations binding me down.

"And why can't it?" He asked. He made it sound as simple as saying yes or no.

"It's complicated." I cut off. My voice was low and coarse and I instantly regretted sounding like that. I clamped my eyes closed, waiting for him to storm off but he didn't. Instead he sat there, patient as ever, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Try me."

Here goes nothing. I opened my mouth and almost instantaneously the words poured out. "I feel like there's so much weight on my shoulders, dragging me down. So many expectations placed on me to do well at school. Sometimes, I hold my breath for so long, I forget how to breathe."

"Well, the only way I see it is, you've got to have you own space and time to do your own things with no one telling you what to do." His voice sounded so silky and smooth. I felt myself drift off to the sound of his voice. He sounded so sure it started me: like she could be so positive while hardly knowing me at all.

"But what you also don't want is to be forgetting about your studies. I mean look at me, I dropped out of high school in my senior year because I focused on parties more than graduating. That was the worst thing I could've done for myself." He turned to look away from me. I could see it was a touchy subject and I hadn't known he would even bring anything like this up. Despite having upon just met him, I felt sympathy for him. He had his whole life planned out for him but one mistake and his future came tumbling down.

"It's not that easy." I disagreed shortly and rashly.

"Look. I'm not saying you need to dedicate yourself to what others think of you. I just think you need to prioritize yourself. Do what's right for yourself. More often than not, what you choose for yourself is better than doing what others expect of you." He turned back to look at me with a wistful expression. His grey eyes held mine for a second before I snapped away.

"You sound like my mum." I laughed it off, hoping that smiling would make bringing her up easier. It didn't.

"She must be very wise." He suggested, bringing his glass of whiskey up to his lips. I watched captivated as a drop of the alcohol clung onto his lips.

"Yeah, she was." Tears threatened to fall but I held them back with a few sniffles. I smiled sadly at him. I could see in his eyes, his sincere apologies for me, having lost my mother.

A moment of silence passed. The silence was drowning me in my sorrows. I had gone so long without speaking about her, it was hard to even mention her. Not talking about her didn't mean I haven't gone everyday thinking about her. I thought about her constantly, she was always there - like a guiding angel in my time of need.

"Plus I don't think drinking away your sorrows would help as well. I suggest you not go to anymore bars in the future if you know what's good for you." He remarked. Shocked with the sudden change in the mood, I went along with it.

"Yes mum." I droned out sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. I took another sip of water, gargling it in my mouth before swallowing it. I looked down at my watch and decided it would be better to get going.

"Anyway, I better get going. Thanks for the talk, uh?"

"Tahno." He replied, short and crisp. His name clung onto me like a jacket.

"Korra. See you around?" I slowly got up from the stool. My feet quivered a little but I steadied myself upon the bench. When my feet were used to the feeling of moving again, I grabbed the bottle of water, grasping it tightly in my hand.

"Most definitely. You can count on that kiddo." His smile grew wider and I met his with a smile of my own.

"Thanks Tahno, for everything." I admitted. He had helped me so much and I felt like maybe my world was heading in the right direction now. It certainly wouldn't harm to take a detour or to or to go around roadblocks but I was getting there. I had a future in front of me.

"No problem and if you ever need to call anyone. You know where to find me." He handed me a small piece of paper, at the back scrawled in small handwriting was his number. I smiled at his polite gesture.

"Oh and Korra? Don't forget to drink heaps of water or anyone can smell your hangover from a mile away tomorrow!"

I held up the bottle of water as I drunkenly stumbled out the doorway. I smirked at his last sentence, knowing his intent behind the sentence. I silently thanked him before heading home.

Back home to where I could start to make a difference in life. Where I no longer needed to dwell in the past. I didn't have to live in fear of the world anymore. I had a bright future to look forward to and I owed it all to Tahno.

I looked up into the dark night sky, to where one star shone particularly bright.

"Thank you mum." I whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

_For everything._

.

.

.

.

.

_I had found my way again._

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this out to you last weekend but I just hated what I wrote. I know this story is lacking a plot now but I'm working on that and I swear it will pick up after this. Korra will get all rebellious! Hell yeah! Nah, I'm actually kidding. But you'll have to wait to find out won't you!_

_I have holidays in 2 weeks so I shall be able to muster up a good chapter for all you to read. _

_Please don't lose interest in this story because it isn't getting anywhere but come on! She just met Tahno. What is she going to do next? _


	10. Chapter 10: The cycle of life

**Chapter 10: The cycle of love**

"Hey Tahno?" I yelled, trying to project my voice over the loud obnoxious music that was somewhat addicting.

"Mm?" He hummed as he swayed to the music with me.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight and showing me a good night. I really needed it." I swirled and spun around in circles, dancing in time to the music blasting above our heads. I knew my head back laughing as I enjoyed the night. He had taken me out and shown me a good time. And despite my initial protests, I had fun. I could finally forget all the troubles in my life and it was amazing. The feeling, the thrill, the excitement and adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Of course Korra." He smiled to me and I, in return, shot him back a playful smile and went back to moving in time to the beat. I closed my eyes, raising my hands up in the air, shaking my head as I continued to move my feet in time with the rhythm.

"KORRA?" The harshness of the voice made me prop myself up back and spun around to see Mako standing at the doorway, fuming. He stormed his way towards us and I could feel the anxiousness that were exchanged between me and Tahno.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath. This definitely wasn't going to be good.

"Korra what are you doing? Why are you here? Why are you with him? Who is this guy!?" He was angry. Scratch that, he was raging.

"Mako! Just calm down. He's just a friend." He was glaring daggers at Tahno, who shrunk back further in the crowd for his own safety. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to prevent him from harming Tahno but it was no use. He was twice as big as me and I could only feel my feet sipping and sliding along the floor as he stalked towards Tahno.

"A friend? A friend! You lie straight to my face, standing here, all cosy with HIM and you say that you're just friends!" He shoved me away and threw a punch that hit Tahno straight in the jaw.

"Mako!" Shocked and worried, I screamed. I hit and thrashed on Mako's shoulder as he looked down at Tahno in disgust. A few shocked faces were earned from the once dancing crowd as they formed a circle around us. Mako took a few steps back, still keeping his eye on Tahno before swiping one last glance at me and storming out the door he came through not 2 minutes ago.

"Tahno! Omg. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The words were just pouring from my mouth. I kneeled beside him, helping him up.

"Nah I'll be fine." He rubbed his jaw. Although there was no blood, there was definitely going to be a nasty bruise the next day.

I quickly apologized again, explaining briefly to him that he was my boyfriend and that he could get overprotective at times. Tahno nodded understandingly and reassured me that it was nothing.

"I'm so sorry again but I really need to chase after him. I'm sorry about everything Tahno. I promise I'll talk to you soon." I yelled back to him as I pushed and shoved my way to the door. I looked back over my shoulder at him, casting an apology with my eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." That was all I heard from him before I was running out that door like a maniac. But those two words, ringing and replaying in my head, the way it was strung out. He sounded so hurt, disappointed and I made a mental note to make it up to him.

I was chasing Mako down a street I barely even recognized, in a suburb unfamiliar to me. My hair was blowing behind me, my skirt hiked up to my knees, my shoes clicking and clacking on the paved footpath. I kept my head straight, focused.

I wandered for over half an hour, through streets littered with drunken people and shady alleys but not one dark thought crossed my mind once. I ran, not stopped for anything, only chasing a shadow barely visible to me.

Everything was against me. I crossed paths with many people and things thrown in my way, hell, even a cat pounced on me as I charged through the busy oncoming traffic but it did not stop me once. I powered through it, with only one thought in mind.

To find my lover. To fight for my future. To forget about my past.

Soon enough, I slowed down to a stop, mouth dry and lips chapped from the dehydration and chilly winds. I could no longer feel my frozen toes in my open shoes. Every part of my body was begging for me to give up, to take a break but only one part urged me on. My heart.

I found Mako sitting on a park bench all alone, staring off into the nearby distant. My breathing hitched, my heart skipped a beat as I walked over to him cautiously. He paid no attention to me, his cold eyes glued onto the fountain.

Sighing, I sat down on the frozen metal bench. Placing my hands in my lap, I stayed unmoving in silence. The only thing audible was the beating of my own heart and the slow steady rhythms of our breathing.

The silence was killing me inside. I wanted nothing more than to clear this fog grown between us, separating us. I opened my mouth to speak, turning my eyes onto his hunched figure.

The way the moonlight illuminated the right side of his face made him look so peaceful, so at ease. He looked handsome until I met those grey eyes, that once used to hold this fire, desire in them. No glimmer of love, no glitter of hope was left. They were just cold as stone.

Fearful of losing him, I spoke up. "Mako, I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, not just for tonight but for everything. I know you don't want to hear this and you won't even believe me in the slightest after what you witnessed tonight but Tahno and I, we're just friends. Mako, you're the man I will ever love. Tahno told me himself that he could see the way I only had eyes for one man and that is you."

I closed my eyes and hung my head down low, upset and disappointed with myself. How could I let someone as great as Mako, someone who loved me so much, slip through my fingers?

The eerie quietness of the night unnerved me. He still didn't utter a word; his body hadn't moved an inch since I spotted him across the park. Ever so slowly, I moved my hand over his, brushing it slightly. They were so cold, entwined in an iron grasp. But he didn't flinch, he didn't move, he didn't do anything at all.

I was hoping for him to have a reaction, anything at all would be better than this dreading silence. I guess I deserved that much but at least I knew that I had tried. Nothing could be achieved from keeping yourself locked up in a prison of security. You had to string what hope you had and just try. I had learnt that much.

I decided against the voice at the back of my head that pushed me back down when I tried to cross the boundary into unfamiliar territory. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and put myself out there.

"I've done so many bad things in my life Mako but this, this would be the worst I've done by far. I know I hurt you, I hurt you bad and I wish there was a way to undo everything that I've done. I would do it all differently if I could but I can't and now I have to live with the consequences."

I looked over at him, my eyes swelling with tears threatening to overflow. I was overwhelmed with emotions, my body was shaking and I couldn't stop stuttering. And when he didn't speak again, I just wanted to run and cry, like I had done so many times before. But I couldn't do that now. I had to take a stand and fight for him, like he would've done for me.

With nothing else to lose, in one swift yet hasty movement, I clutched his hand in mine, begging, pleading to the universe, to my mum to help me.

"I don't know what to do mum. I'm so confused; I've done so many bad things in my life. I wronged him, mum. I hurt him but I know now that I will love him no matter what. Please, I'm begging you. Please just show me any signs at all. I just don't know what to do anymore."

With all lost and all hope gone, I turned to move when I felt something twitch. I turned my head around to find his handing grasping mine tightly and his eyes focused on me.

My head was spinning. Were my eyes deceiving me? Or am I just dreaming?

"Mako?" I whispered, sniffling.

"Korra." His voice sounded monotoned and I fretted that he hadn't forgiven me. All was lost.

"Mako. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I hurt you. I'm so sorry." I blurted out. He needed to know that I was sorry for everything.

"I know. I know." He brought me to his chest and I savored the moment, and everything else. It felt so right to be in his arms, his silky sweet voice soothing me as he embraced me. I found myself muttering sorry's and slurred I love you's.

I brought my hands up to my face, placing my sweaty palms on his chest as I cried into his shirt. I could feel his fingers trailing my baack as he hushed me quiet with his calming words.

When I finally could find the courage to speak again without choking up, I did without hesitation. "I know we've been through a lot Mako but I just want you to know that I will love you. And I will continue to love you no matter what."

"I know Korra and I love you too. I promise my love for you will be eternal because that's how long I never want to see you leave."

He held me in his soft embrace as we enjoyed the peacefulness that came with the eventful night. All had been forgiven and long forgotten. What came next in our lives was love and I could see the hardships in our future but what is life without a mystery, without something to fight for. It was the cycle of love.

Through all this trouble, mistakes and messed up love, we had found our bliss. We had found what we never want to leave behind.

_Each other._

* * *

_A/N: WELL THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. _

_First I wasn't so sure if I wanted it to end there, but I honestly do not have anymore time to write anything else with my hectic life and such. I am so sorry if you guys were expecting such a more dramatic ending! But who knows, maybe I'll write a one-shot as a sequel for this. I really liked the start of this story but it kind of dulled out as it went along! _

_Once again, I apologise and I hope you have enjoyed this story. I look forward to you all reading my other stories. _

_And lastly, I would like to thank_ _fairysdarkestnight_ _and malia08 for all their help during this story! Big shout out to you guys and I honestly appreciate it, so so much. _

_____I love all my readers and I thank you for your continuing support for this story and others. Thank you for reading once again and I will see you in my other stories._


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

_Love can last for years, even decades but only true love can transcend lifetimes and in the form of another. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The young girl stood over the darkened grave, her shadow enveloped her like a gloomy cloud. It has been long since her parents passing but that did not make it any easier on the grieving teenager. Her shoulders slumped over her hunched delicate figure as silent tears streamed down her cheeks endlessly. Once in a while, she would frantically swipe away at them, in desperation to open her swelling eyes and swallow the growing lump in her clogged throat. But no words were spoken from her tightly closed mouth and no sounds were made from her wallowing body. The only noise in the dripping venom of silence, were the faint drops of her tears splashing on the tombstone.

Her parents had meant the world to her, they were practically _her_ world but she had to live through life, trudging through its murky days without any guidance, no sort of direction or any comforting sensation when she came home and cried herself asleep. Those were the days she missed her parents the most. She remembered them clearly; she would grab her dad's top, slipping it over her shaking body and grab onto her mother's pillow so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She fell asleep to the memory of her father's humming and her mother's soothing hands as she caressed her face. But when she waked the following morning, she was alone in a damp and cold bed with nothing but a old t-shirt and the aged pillow tossed by her side.

She brought her thin pale-like legs, shivering from the cold, towards the warmth of her body. She wrapped her frozen cold arms around them as she brought her head down to rest atop of her knees. Every year, she would spend this lonely day by herself, talking to her parents. Although she knew they would not be there physically to ease her on-going misery that plagued in her minds, she hoped they would at least be looking down on her, proud of her achievements and scolding her, like she did herself, when she failed a mathematics test. In her mind, she pictured them walking next to her as she traveled her daily route to school and helped calm her fiery temper when someone roused her up. She knew, deep down, she had to make them proud.

_"We're so proud of you." They whispered in perfect harmony as they looked down upon their small fragile daughter cowering over their grave. They reached out, to praise their daughter, to tell her for the final time that they love her so very much, but their actions failed in vain as Korra sat, undisturbed and unmoving, not sensing their presence in the slightest._

"I wish you were here so badly, mum and dad. I feel so lost without you. Every day I wake up, reminded that in the next room, you aren't there anymore. The empty halls no longer sounds like your loud snoring, dad and mum's quiet playful voice as she tries to silence you." Korra stifled back a tear as she laughed at her sentence. She remembered those times as a child when she would sneak up on her sleeping parents and crawl into their bed, snuggling between their two warm bodies, while she played with her mothers locks of hair. She recalled how many of the people she met would say she was an exact replica of her mother, only miniature.

_"We miss you too Korra. But you don't have to suffer alone anymore because there's someone else who loves you now. Someone else who translates our love through his own." They smiled down as they saw the young man approaching their daughter. He stopped a few metres back, fidgeting with the ends of his scarf unsurely. "Go get her." _

_And he did._

When she felt him wrap his strong warm arms around her, she caved in to the pleasure and let the beat of his drumming heart soothe her aching body. The anniversary of their deaths had clearly taken its toll on her. She felt so small and weak in his arms and he had never seen her so vulnerable. It pained him to see her so grief-stricken. But since she found him, and vice versa, he had been there for her at the end of the day.

"I miss them so much Mako." She murmured into his broad chest, taking in the smell of his cologne and the dusty smoky smell that lingered on his leather jacket. She twirled the frayed ends of his scarf in her small fingers before he intertwined them with his own. She looked up with him in adoration, although her eyes showed much pain and hurt.

"I know." He left a small kiss on her forehead as she leaned closer into his embrace. He didn't know the day when she would finally stop mourning, although she would never forget, but he knew one thing for sure. He would stand by her until the day his heart stopped beating, until the last breath in his body has been breathed and the numbing sensation overtook him. He knew he would love her until the utmost end, through hell and back and it had only taken him several months and a hell lot of ups and downs to get him to where his was now.

With Korra.

_"Thank you Mako." They let themselves drift off because they knew, their little daughter was going to be okay. _

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you mum and dad." She whispered into the night.

.

.

"_And we love you too Korra."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Author's Note: I mentioned in my previous chapter that I might write an epilogue to Messed up love and here it is! I hope this brings you closure and wraps everything up in a neat little bow. I know it did for me and I'm even tearing up while writing this now. So, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it for you guys._


End file.
